


Getting In The Way

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Being Walked In On, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura doesn't get along with Yugi very well, especially when he ruins the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting In The Way

Yami groaned around the gag in between his teeth - just a rolled up bandanna tied behind his head, but it was working. He could feel every inch of Bakura's dick inside of him and he was shaking like a leaf, his thighs trying to squeeze the thin hips he was straddling.

"If you'd shut the fuck up I wouldn't have to gag you," Bakura stroked along Yami's jaw with a thumb, making him shiver so violently he could hardly stay upright. His voice was smooth and taunting, and he managed to rock his pelvis up into Yami's body. It wasn't even close to a real thrust, but it still got a raw scream out of him. The gag roughened his voice even more than usual and he scratched weakly at Bakura's chest, leaving angry red marks. He tried to fuck himself, but he couldn't make himself move. 

Bakura's long fingers grabbed his hips, the man smiling a wide predator's smile. "Crybaby," he growled, eyes glimmering. Yami realized dimly that his cheeks were, in fact, wet. He furrowed his brow in distress, struggling to get a better hold on Bakura. His eyes were blurry, but he could see that there were bruises already forming around his wrists from where he'd been held down earlier. He tried to move his hips again, but Bakura held him fast; looking him over with a cruel chuckle. "Wanna cum?" He was enjoying this way too much, something that Yami would no doubt make a snippy comment about if he was any less out of it. As he was, he just twitched pathetically in Bakura's hold; a soft animal whine coming out of his throat. The bandanna in his mouth was soaked in drool. His shoulders ached where he'd been beaten earlier and he could no longer properly distinguish all of the sensations in his body. The pain and the desperation and the overwhelming fullness had become nothing but numb. 

With surprising gentleness, Bakura pulled Yami against his chest. He couldn't muster anything other than a quiet, helpless whine. "I want you to beg," Bakura whispered, breath hot against Yami's ear. "Beg me for mercy."

Shame coiled in the pit of Yami's stomach, making it swoop sickly even as his cock twitched. He could feel the heat of his burning red cheeks and he struggled not to look into those smug, entrancing eyes. He was gagged, of course - and he pushed at the bandanna stupidly with his tongue to bring that to Bakura's attention. 

"Of course," Bakura's voice edged on a mocking coo as he loosened the gag enough to pull it from Yami's mouth and down around his neck. He hooked a finger almost carelessly under Yami's chin, stopping him from hanging his head. "Beg me, pretty little thing."

Being referred to like an object didn't bother him much one way or the other, but 'pretty' edged on demeaning and 'little' was a humiliation that he'd never stand for around others or even if he was less deeply in subspace. He could feel his lip start to quiver, and even more embarrassingly, his eyes well with a fresh wave of hot tears. 

Bakura's thumb traced along his lower lip, his eyes alight with sadistic pleasure. "Fucking beg me."

Opening his mouth, Yami gasped and struggled to find words. "... Let," his voice was almost nonexistent. "Please...."

There was a polite knock on the door. "Yami, I need the portable harddrive!" 

Watching Bakura's expression drop immediately to panic at the sound of Yugi's voice would have been hilarious if Yami was in his right mind. Eyes wide, a blush rose high in his pale cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. Yami had no qualms telling his brother that he was having sex, but he was barely capable of even a dim recognition of Yugi's voice right now. His all-consuming thought was of how desperately he wanted Bakura's attention back on him, and not much else. 

Bakura was looking at him, but it was with the frantic realization that he was not capable of talking to Yugi right now. After a moment, he slid an almost protective hand to the back of Yami's neck, holding him close. 

"Not right now," he growled finally, his fingers tightening and his nails digging into Yami's skin to leave crescent-shaped indents. Yami couldn't stop a hot little gasp. 

"Why not," Yugi asked, a playful tone to his voice. There was no doubt he knew why not. 

"We're busy," Bakura spoke in almost a snarl. 

"Why isn't Yami answering?" It was so obviously a tease by this point that it was almost shocking Bakura hadn't figured it out. Yugi was stifling a giggle on the other side of the door. 

"He's," Bakura stared at the wall, hair mussed and looking totally baffled. "Brushing his teeth," even as out of his head as Yami was, he managed a soft derisive snort. 

Yugi burst out laughing. "With your dick? Why didn't you say so?"

"Just go away," Bakura blurted out angrily, holding Yami so tightly in his arms now that he actually gave a little whimper. 

They stayed still for a long few moments, Yami's head throbbing with all of the overstimulation and the loss of Bakura's doting attention starting to feel like a spike in his chest. Tears flowed freely over his cheeks and he pressed his lips against Bakura's shoulder to stop the sniffling little sobs that threatened to escape him. 

"Fuck," Bakura muttered, a little breathless. "You're so needy." In a movement that seemed dizzyingly fast to Yami, he was flipped onto his back with the other man's dick still inside of him. Before he could even manage to react, Bakura was pounding him into the mattress. The intensity of it made his vision flash white, his nerves buzzing down to his fingertips and toes. Bakura growled something about how Yugi would certainly know what they were doing now, but Yami could barely hear it over his own screams. 

He had the vaguest impression of Bakura murmuring kindly to him, but when he gained a proper awareness of his surroundings he was curled up on his side, the other man next to him and silent. They were holding hands, though. That was certainly not an everyday thing. 

"Did I," Yami's voice was barely a whisper. He was dizzy and exhausted. 

"You came all over me, you bastard." His flippant tone actually indicated he was genuinely concerned about something. Yami had the sneaking, foggy suspicion that Bakura was worried he would drop after being interrupted like that. 

"Good," Yami grunted, curling his lip. He shivered involuntarily, and with a sigh, Bakura pushed himself up on an elbow to grab a blanket and tuck it around Yami's sore shoulders. He didn't usually have to ask what was needed, surprisingly. He wasn't a particularly perceptive person, and Yami hoped he wasn't just that predictable. "... Yugi was here, wasn't he?"

"Ugh, yes," Bakura bared his teeth a little. 

"Shhh," Yami said, trying to put his available hand over Bakura's mouth. His depth perception and motor control failed him, and he ended up just sort of patting a pale cheek. He edged a little closer, even though all his limbs felt too heavy to move; and with another irate sigh Bakura shifted in as well, tucking Yami's head under his chin. 

"Your face is pointy," Yami mumbled. Bakura's bony chin was digging into the crown of his head. 

"Your stupid hair is in my mouth," Bakura growled back at him. "I can leave."

Yami wasn't bothered by all of his griping, and knew he wouldn't actually go anywhere. By now it had become quite obvious that he had to carry on to make peace with himself for acting like a loving partner. God forbid he admit he actually cared about anyone. 

"... What did Yugi want?" Yami let his eyes close. All of his pain still felt pleasant, and being touched put him completely at ease. 

"I don't give a fuck. To make me miserable." There was a long pause, then Bakura gave him what was probably the world's most awkward peck on the head. "Now shut up. It's nap time."

**Author's Note:**

> gold star bakura u are not the worst


End file.
